


The Fifth Day Of Fic-mas

by anotherhappylanding



Series: The 12 Days Of Fic-mas [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Ahsoka Tano is Santa, Ahsoka Tano is a Little Shit, Ahsoka Tano-centric, Ahsoka loves breaking into other peoples homes, Ahsoka stressing out Rex and Cody, Anakin and Padmé aren't subtle, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Ficmas, Ficmas 2020, Life Day (Star Wars), Obi-Wan and Satine aren't subtle, Rex and Cody are her elves, Rex and Cody aren't fans of it, Twelve Days of Fic-mas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherhappylanding/pseuds/anotherhappylanding
Summary: Ahsoka delivers gifts to her friends with the help of Rex and Cody and learns interesting secrets along the way.Day 5 of 12
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: The 12 Days Of Fic-mas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055219
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	The Fifth Day Of Fic-mas

Ahsoka finished the ribbon on her last present and smiled at the finished product. She stood from her cross legged position on the ground and took a step back to look at the pile of gifts with pride. She had a feeling all her friends would love the presents she had gotten for them. She threw them all into a large bag and grabbed one of Anakin's Life Day hats that he had left in her quarters. She tried to put it on her head but no matter which way she went about it, it just wouldn't fit. She eventually gave up and grabbed her warm cloak, the one she wore in cold weather.

Ahsoka looked down at her list and left the apartment, ready to deliver her presents. She decided that it would be best to deliver gifts in the Temple first and then make her way over to the Senate building.

Ahsoka hurried down the hall towards Anakin's room and upon arrival, opened the door quietly. She tiptoed into the room with Anakin's gift tucked under her arm. Her plan was to sneak into everyone's apartment and leave their presents for them without them even knowing that she was there. She knew that if she had mentioned this to Obi-Wan he would have freaked out and explain how she was basically breaking and entering.

Ahsoka was about to place the gift on the counter when she heard a giggle coming from the living room. It was much too high pitched to be coming from Anakin. Ahsoka put the gift on the counter and creeped down the hall. She peeked her head in the doorway to find Anakin sitting on his couch while Senator Amidala attempted to hang lights on the tree.

"I can't believe you still haven't decorated yet," Padmé laughed, readjusting a bauble she had placed on the tree earlier. Her hair was down in long curls and she wore a plain purple dress that looked far more comfortable than her usual Senatorial outfits.

"Yes well I've been a bit busy," Anakin pointed out. "You know, bringing peace to the galaxy, saving lives, that sort of thing."

Ahsoka bit down the urge to scoff and instead settled for an eye roll.

"Anakin," Padmé laughed at him. "Will you just stop your bragging and come help me with these light?"

Ahsoka wondered why she hadn't been able to sense her master earlier in the day. This must have been it, the little shit had blocked off their bond so he could spent time with the Senator.

"Of course angel," Anakin smiled at her, sitting up from his seat on the couch and moving the few paces over to where Padmé stood holding the lights.

Anakin grabbed the lights from her hands and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled back with a smile.

"I love you," Padmé smiled at him.

"I love you too," Anakin looked at her adoringly. "My beautiful wife."

Ahsoka's eyes widened at the sight. She was so stunned that she almost forgot to pull her head back out of the doorway. She fell flat against the wall and took a few breaths before moving swiftly towards the door, leaving the gift on the counter during her hurried exit. She let out a breath once she had escaped Anakin's quarters.

She tried to make sense of what she had just seen. After some thought she came to the conclusion that she should have expected it. She had definitely suspected that something was going on between them but _marriage_? She hadn't thought it would go that far. She wondered if she should perhaps let Anakin know, would that be better? Or would it only do to stress him out? Ahsoka decided to just leave it for the moment. She was going to finish delivering her presents and then she could worry about how to help Anakin.

She went on to deliver the rest of her gifts to the other Jedi, Obi-Wan's quarters which were empty, Plo Koon's, Yoda's and even Mace Windu's. She hoped to get a smile out of him this year.

* * * * *

She was still pretty shaken up by the time she reached the barracks to find Rex and Cody sitting on a bench, cleaning their armour.

"Hi boys," She smiled to them, opening her bag up.

"Commander," Rex saluted her when she arrived beside them.

Ahsoka pulled out two small packages and after double checking the labels she held them out.

"What's this?" Cody asked with a raised eyebrow.

"These," Ahsoka nodded at them. "Are your Life Day presents, that you aren't to opened until Life Day."

She remembered last year when Anakin had ripped his open immediately after receiving it. That man really had no patience.

Rex smiled as he looked down at his wrapped gift. Cody glanced up at the chipper Togruta and grinned.

"Thank you Commander," Cody told her.

"You're welcome Commander," Ahsoka saluted him with a grin.

"Where are you off to now?" Rex asked her glancing at the large bag she had been lugging along.

"The Senate building," She told them. "I have a few more gifts to deliver, I was hoping you two wouldn't mind helping me."

"Not at all," Rex stood from the bench and Cody followed suit.

"Great!" Ahsoka grinned. "Let's go!"

* * * * *

The Senate building was easy to navigate, Ahsoka had always though so. She preferred its simple lay out as opposed to the Temple. It just consisted of circles upon circles and to her it was incredibly simple. Rex and Cody however were an entirely different story.

"Commander, which floor are we on?" Rex asked in embarrassment at the fact that he was confused by something so seemingly simple.

"Sixth floor," She reminded him with a smile. "Riyo's office should be just down that hall, Cody can you drop that in for me?"

"Sure thing," Cody grabbed the gift and headed down the hall.

"Rex can you give Senator Organa his present for me?" Ahsoka asked. "I'm gonna go drop Padmé's in her office."

Rex grabbed the present and headed towards the elevators. He didn't know his way around the Senate building very well but he did know where a few offices were and Bail's was one of them.

Ahsoka already knew that Padmé wasn't home so she simply left her gift on her desk and went to meet back up with Rex and Cody. After a few more deliveries she was almost finished delivering all her gifts.

"Where to now?" Cody asked.

"The Senate apartment's," She told them. "I still need to deliver Lux and Satine's presents."

Cody and Rex nodded and three set off for the apartments.

* * * * *

Just like she had suspected, Lux's apartment was empty, making it much easier to break in and sneak his gift inside. She had tried knocking at first but there was no answer so she resorted to breaking the law, something Rex and Cody were not fans of.

"Commander I don't think that was a good idea," Rex pointed out cautiously while Ahsoka closed the door over.

"Relax Rex," She shrugged. "It's fine, Lux and I are friends, he won't mind. I already had the passcode so technically I wasn't really committing any crimes."

"General rule of thumb," Cody pointed out. "If you need to resort to technicalities then it's probably a bad and questionable idea."

"You two are no fun," She joked. "I should have brought Fives."

They reached Satine's door and Ahsoka reached out to knock on it a few times. No answer. She knocked again. Nothing.

"Should we leave it at the door?" Rex asked hopefully although he already knew what Ahsoka was going to do.

Ahsoka made for the keypad lock and pulled the front off, playing with the wires.

"Is this at all safe?" Cody questioned when he saw a spark fly off.

"Anakin taught me," She explained fitting the keypad back onto the wall.

"So that's a no then," Cody answered for himself, eliciting a laugh from Rex.

Ahsoka cracked the door open before looking back out at Rex and Cody.

"I take it you two want to stay out here again?" She asked with a smile.

"You are correct," Rex nodded, handing her the neatly wrapped package.

Ahsoka smiled and entered the apartment, closing the door behind herself. There was a smell of cookies in the air and she could distantly hear something coming from the living room. She walked down the hall and entered the living room. She saw a Life Day holo playing at a low volume above the crackling fire. There was a mostly empty plate of cookies sitting on the glass table in front of the couch.

Ahsoka's eyes finally fell on them, curled up under a soft blanket, fast asleep. She let her hand fall on her hip with a shake of her head. First Anakin and now Obi-Wan.

She watched Obi-Wan shift under the blanket and got ready to run from the room. Luckily for her Obi-Wan was only pulling Satine in closer to his side. He was still asleep when he shifted his head and placed a lazy kiss on Satine's head. Ahsoka felt her heart tug at the corners of her mouth with a smile. She placed the gift down on the table, beside the plate of cookies, grabbing one on her way out.

Rex looked at her with confusion as she took a bite of the cookie she'd stolen.

"Where did you get that?" He asked her.

"Get what?" She asked innocently. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

Rex laughed and the three headed down the hall.

"Come on," Ahsoka said. "Let's go home, I think I've had enough surprises for one day."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a shit ton of fluff. There's not really much else to it, I just wanted a whole chunk of happiness so I wrote it. Also I have a question about 'We were always meant to say goodbye...'
> 
> I'm not putting Ahsoka and Rex together in a relationship, I'm sorry, I get that people like it but it honestly just seems really weird to me. I always saw them as siblings, anyway I'm trying to find a different love interest for Rex and I actually have one in mind but I just want to get a few more opinions first. Who should Rex be with? (Not a Clone because they are brothers and I've had it with the Star Wars incest)
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading, sorry for the long note :)


End file.
